deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Rising Survivors
The Willamette survivors are any characters that, when encountered, have not met their fates at the hands of the zombies. Most are characters Frank West can find in various places of the mall at certain times. Others are psychopaths, or survivors who take advantage of the incident to commit amoral acts. Survivors The citizens of Willamette who were not initially killed or rendered undead by the zombie outbreak are referred to as "survivors." Many survivors can be escorted safely to the security room, and will often provide Frank with competent cover if given firearms or other weapons; others may be injured, cowardly, traumatized, hostages, or even drunk, requiring Frank to lead them directly to the exit point and possibly rendering him unable to use his weapons. Otis will periodically update Frank with information on certain survivors and their locations, though some survivors must be found without assistance. Certain missions or "unannounced" survivors are time-sensitive: if Frank takes too long to begin a scoop their health will decrease, and in some cases of large rescues from certain psychopaths they may die off one by one. Successful rescues will earn PP for Frank; the player may also choose to leave the survivors to die, or kill them himself. Types of Survivors Normal These survivors can walk and be equipped with weapons. They are the most common of the survivor types. Most males and some females are in this category. While escorting a group, they are much more reliable, since they can defend the group at waypoints so long as they're armed. They are more difficult to escort than other survivors if they're alone since you have to depend on their AI to navigate through zombies. Normal Females Most women that can equip weapons can only equip light weapons such as knives, submachine guns, handguns, etc. They also have a unique running animation that is slightly slower than males, causing Frank to have to wait for them to catch up. They also use an unarmed fighting style, like unequippable survivors. There are a few female survivors that do not use this AI system (or can at least equip heavier weapons): Beth Shrake, Barbara Patterson, Kay Nelson, and Debbie Willett. Can't be Equipped (Holding Hands) These survivors are too afraid or incompetent with weapons, but can be led around by the hand directly. All are female. They are good with group escorts since they are able to keep up on foot, with the exception of Susan Walsh. They are also easy for solo escorting, since they can be guided directly by hand. Like Normal Female Survivors, they use an unarmed fighting style that consists of shoving zombies, which causes them to fall to the ground, or by kicking zombies which causes some damage. The best thing about this type of survivor is that you can hold two hands at once. This tactic is useful in some scoops such as The Woman Who Didn't Make It or Above the Law. Unable to Walk These survivors are too injured (or drunk) to walk, and require assistance. They are the least common. They are a burden in groups since Frank is required to support them by shoulder or carry them on his back, rendering him unarmed, but are extremely easy to escort individually. They will attack zombies if one gets close enough. Story Survivors During the story, you will be required to follow Brad or Isabela. Without your assistance, they will usually die, but both are armed with a pistol and have the AI of a normal survivor. They don't count as survivors in your party during this, although Isabela also accompanies Frank in the two prior categories as a regular survivor. If they die at any point then all cases will fail. Defected Survivors If the player chooses to attack survivors, they may defect. If you hit a survivor too much a purple caption will appear on the screen, saying they are defected. This means they lose all trust in Frank and turn hostile toward him, either trying to kill him or simply no longer following the group. If this happens you have no chance of rescuing the defected survivor. Survivors may also defect if their friend or a loved one is killed or defected themselves, such as Jeff & Natalie or Tonya & Ross. Psychopaths Main Article: Dead Rising Psychopaths Escorting Survivors Due to the game's poor Artificial Intelligence (AI), escorting survivors can become frustrating and problematic for some players. Most of the times, Frank can find one of their survivors have found him/herself in a horde of zombies, dying, or left behind in a completely different area (plaza), forcing him to wade through an ocean of zombies to rescue said survivor. Recruiting Survivors Upon finding a survivor, simply press the button near them to begin the dialogue sequence. In the process of a conversation, Frank may have to reply multiple times to convince them to follow him. Some scoops also require Frank to carry out certain actions, such as delivering items, hitting them, or having a particular survivor in his party. Once the survivor is convinced, they will join Frank's party. Giving Commands Tapping the button will have Frank shout out "Follow me!" or "Come on!" to any survivors in his party. This command has the effect of causing the survivors to stop their current actions and head towards Frank. Using this command will cause any existing waypoints to be deactivated. Tapping the button while holding the trigger will have Frank shout out "Over there!" or "Go!" to any survivors in his party. This command will prompt the survivors to head towards the indicated location. Setting a new waypoint will cause the previous one to be deactivated. Under Attack Survivors may sometimes find themselves in the clutches of zombies. They will be essentially immobilized, unable to do anything but struggle to keep the zombie away until the grab is interrupted by Frank, another survivor, or surrounding zombies. Health The current health level of survivors is indicated on the green name bar. The proportion of the health bar that is green represents remaining health. When survivors have less than full health, Frank can give them a food item to restore their health. Left Behind If a survivor is not near Frank when he moves from one area to another, they will be left behind. Their name and health bar will appear on the left side of the screen. The health bar will slowly deplete, eventually killing the survivor if he or she is not saved in time. This applies to survivors that have been encountered but have yet to join Frank's party, though their depleting health bars will not be shown on the screen. Survivor Limit With a few exceptions, only eight survivors can exist in the mall at a time. This number counts only those currently escorted and in active scoops. Other scoops will not be activated if they cause the total number of survivors to exceed eight. Brad Garrison, Isabela Keyes, and Tad Hawthorne do not count towards this limit as Brad and Isabela are involved in cases and apply differently. Tad is not counted as his appearance is caused by completing Photo Challenge, ensuring that he will be spawned as soon as Photographer's Pride is activated regardless of current survivor numbers. List of Survivors This is a list of all survivors in Dead Rising. It includes citizens of Willamette as well as out-of-towners. The listings are in different colors. If the character is green, then they are savable in the game (survivors). If they are red, then they are not savable in the game (victims) or they die if the story is completed in the "true" fashion. If they are orange, then they are psychopaths, and should be killed. At the bottom of the page there are several notes about the characters. SAVEABLE NONSAVEABLE PSYCHOPATH Notes *Either Simone or Dr. Barnaby can be saved, not both. Dr. Barnaby dies if all of the cases are completed, therefore allowing Simone to be rescued. If he does not die (the scoop is missed), then he lives and Simone will not come back to the security room with you, and ultimately she dies. *Brad, Jessie, Barnaby and Ed all die if the story and cases are completed appropriately. In order to have Brad, Jessica and Ed survive, you must fail case 7 (Barnaby will not die if you fail case 6, however Simone will). *Paul Carson is initially a psychopath; but after he is defeated, he can be either saved and be treated as a survivor, or left to burn to death. :*This is the same for Cletus Samson. He can be saved, if you choose to, in the Wii version after defeating him battle. If you save him, he will reside in his gun shop. *The three convicts spawn each day at midnight. *There is only mutiny twice, one started by Ronald Shiner and the last one started by Kindell Johnson. Differences is, to stop Ronald's mutiny in the xbox 360 version, you only have to give Ronald One type of food and he will calm down, while in the wii edition, you most give him 5 types of food to calm down To Calm Kindell down, its same in both versions and its very easy, just talk to him the whole time to convince him that they can only escape by helicopter. The Fate of Survivors thumb|275px|rightIf a survivor is successfully escorted back to to the Security Room, then a short scene will show one of them offering their graditude to Frank. Afterwards they can be found in rooms located at the back. They will no longer be able to enter the mall and the notebook will list them as Safe. If a survivor's health is fully depleted from attacks by zombies, one of death scene is triggered showing them being killed by the zombies in a gruesome manner. If you go to where they died you can see that they themselves have risen as a zombie and will behave accordingly. The notebook will also list them as Undead. This works for every survivor (and if you are lucky enough to encounter this glitch, psychopaths). This video shows different cutscenes for if a survivor is killed by zombies If their health reaches zero due to any reason other than being attacked by zombies, then they will simply fall down, lie there, not rise up and be marked as Dead in the notebook. A survivor may also be listed as Lost in the notebook if a main survivor is outside the security room after failing certain cases, or if Frank fails to prevent a mutiny. In this case the survivor will leave the security room and can no longer be found in that playthrough. Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Survivors